


Someone To You

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roceit dancing in the rain. What more could you ask for?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Discord server! It was really fun to write!
> 
> The song is _Someone To You_ by Banners

_I don't wanna die or fade away  
I just wanna be someone  
I just wanna be someone_

Gentle music played from somewhere as Roman guided Deceit through a dance in the pavilion. Rain pattered against the wooden roof, a perfect yet discordant rhythm to the song.

Deceit’s gloved hands were warm in Roman’s and the scales on his face glinted in the tranquil light from street lamps outside in the park. 

_And if you feel the great dividing  
I wanna be the one you're guiding  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

Pale lips rested gently against Roman’s collar, and he in turn kissed golden curls, unbound and wild without Deceit’s trademark hat. 

“Love you, my Prince,” murmured the snake-like side softly, as they swayed to the music and the rain.

_And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you_

Roman would do anything for the side in his arms, be it defeat a dragon-witch or spend time with his brother.

“I love you too.”

_I don't even need to change the world  
I'll make the moon shine just for your view  
I'll make the starlight circle the room_

He reached out and twirled his beloved, only to bring him right back into the possessive circle of his arms.

The rain sounded like it was applauding their dance, and all but Deceit faded away from Roman’s view.

~~

_And if you feel like night is falling  
I wanna be the one you're calling  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

The best part of the imagination was that Roman could control the weather. 

“Rain? Again?”

“It gives me an excuse to keep you in my arms.

He swept Deceit into a dance, reveling in the sweet sound of the other Side’s joyous laughter as he did so.

Deceit wasn’t wearing gloves this time, treating Roman to the smooth slide of scales across his fingertips. Roman lifted one of the beautiful hands to his lips and kissed it, making eye-contact with Deceit as he did.

“May I have this dance?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

_The kingdom come, the rise, the fall  
The setting sun above it all  
I just wanna be somebody to you_

Laughing, Roman led his paramour in a waltz, pressing their foreheads together and humming along to the music. 

The park smelled like petrichor.

~~

This time, Deceit led the dance, and there was no music, just swaying to the rhythm of the thunderstorm. It was dark outside their little paradise, and only tiny, twinkling fairy lights lit up the dome of the little gazebo.

There was a chime from a set of wind-flutes somewhere out in the rain-drenched darkness.

“Je t’aime, Charmant.”

“Ich leibe dich, Roman.”

If this wasn’t heaven, Roman didn’t know what was. Deceit’s mismatched eyes glittered in the fairy lights, full of so much love and adoration that tears started rolling down Roman’s cheeks.

“My Prince, what ails you? Shall I kill it?”

Gentle scaled fingers made their way up to Roman’s face, wiping away at salty tears. Roman shook his head, still crying, and smiled sadly at Deceit. 

The other Side clicked his tongue. “No lying, my Prince.”

“Beloved, may I kiss you?”

Deceit answered by leaning up towards him.

Right as their lips were about to connect, a voice rang out through the imagination. 

“Roman! It’s time for dinner, kiddo!”

The fanciful side stood and watched as everything faded away. First, the pounding rain, then the pavilion followed by the fairy lights. 

He turned away, not able to bear watching as his dance partner faded away into nothing, having been merely the creation of a lonely, pining idiot.

Roman was left alone in a blank room, tears running down his cheeks.

“Kiddo?”

“Coming, Padre!”

He wiped the tears away. No prince could look anything less than his best at any time.

Roman turned and left, abandoning his rainy day fantasies for the next time.

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
